Making Love
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary- Luffy asks Nami a question that seems to fill her with dread; "Nami? What's making love mean?" Warning: contains lemons. Rated M. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


One Piece: Making Love

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

Summary- Luffy asks Nami a question that seems to fill her with dread; "Nami? What's making love mean?"

* * *

Yet another usual day on the _Thousand Sunny_. The Straw Hats had recently docked at a new island. The timing seemed good, too, for they just started running out of resources, today.

Nami decided to split everyone up in groups of two. She would go with Chopper, Robin with Zoro, Usopp with Franky, Brook with Blizzard, and Sanji with Luffy.

Sanji was a bit irritated that he was stuck "Luffy-sitting", but hey, they were Nami's orders. Who was he to defy them?

Sanji and Luffy were walking through the town market to pick up some various meats, fishes, fruits, vegetables, spices, etc.

"Sanji~!" Luffy whined. "When do we eat? I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, Luffy," Sanji snarled.

"Nami said that you're supposed to be nice to me!" Luffy spat.

"She did not," Sanji said, "and I'm not gonna argue with a spoiled brat, like you, you crap rubber."

**PFFFTT~!** Luffy stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Sanji, who took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a small cloud of smoke. That was when the cook spotted some rather voluptuous women walking by, and, of course, being the "Casanova" he is, he just couldn't pass up the chance.

"Uh, okay, Luffy, listen," Sanji said. "I'm gonna go and, uh…get some meat, okay?"

"What kind?" asked Luffy, eagerly.

"Uh…it doesn't matter," Sanji replied, looking over his shoulder to check and see if those women weren't getting too far away. "Just…stay here and wait for me!"

With that, Sanji chased after the two girls like a puppy chasing a bone.

Of course, Luffy didn't fully understand Sanji's motives, so he sat down by the fish stand and waited for him to return…which would probably take, like, maybe 30 seconds as soon as Sanji was smacked across the face for being a pervert. The captain just wished that it would be quick, because he could hear his stomach beginning to complain about the lack of food.

Just then, something caught Luffy's attention. It was another pair of women, not quite like the two Sanji was currently going after, but still quite attractive. And what's this? It appeared that these two are having a bit of a conversation.

"So, what's new, Angelia?"

"You won't believe what happened to me the other day!"

"What? Tell me!"

"My boyfriend was making love to me!"

The girls squealed in delight, while Luffy just tilted his head in confusion.

"Making love"? What in Gold Roger's ghost did that possibly mean?

At that moment, Sanji returned…with a big red palm mark on his right cheek.

"Luffy, I'm back," Sanji said. "Come on. We got what we needed, now let's head back to the ship."

Luffy didn't respond.

"Luffy?" Sanji called, questioningly. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Sanji, what does 'making love' mean?" asked Luffy.

Sanji almost swallowed and gagged on his cigarette, clearly caught off guard by what he had just heard.

"W-what?" asked Sanji.

"What does 'making love' mean?" repeated Luffy.

Sanji's visible eye went wide, and beads of sweat began to fall from his brow.

Of course, he should've eventually seen this coming. Luffy is about 20, now. Of course, he would ask such questions.

"Where did you hear that from, anyway?" asked Sanji.

"I heard it from these two girls," Luffy said. "They were walking by, and one of them said that her boyfriend made love to her. Is it supposed to be something that boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"Uh…" Sanji muttered. "You know what? Why don't you ask Nami when we get back to the ship?"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Well…I think it's because since you're boyfriend and girlfriend," Sanji began, "she would know that it means. Okay?"

"I guess," Luffy said.

"Good, now let's head back," Sanji said before he turned and walked away with the groceries.

Luffy soon followed.

XXX

Once everyone got back from their shopping trip, the first thing Sanji did was get to making lunch, while Luffy just went straight to the figurehead and sat there.

This, of course, gave Nami cause for concern, so she went to talk to him.

"Luffy," she called. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, hi, Nami," Luffy greeted.

"Luffy, is everything okay?" asked Nami.

"Yeah," Luffy said.

"Are you sure?" asked Nami. "Does your stomach hurt? Did you eat too many sweets on your way back? Do you need me to rub your belly for you?"

Luffy shook his head.

"No, my tummy doesn't hurt, Nami," he said.

"Then what's wrong?" the navigator asked. "You're acting a bit stranger than usual, and you know I don't like that. Come on. Talk to me."

Luffy sighed.

"Nami," he began, "what does 'making love' mean?"

Nami's face went bright red and her eyes went wide with shock.

"I…I'm sorry…?" she questioned.

"What does 'making love' mean?" Luffy repeated. "I heard it from these two girls in town. When I asked Sanji, he told me to ask you."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"He said that it's something that boyfriends and girlfriends do," Luffy answered. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, so I thought that maybe we'd do it…but I don't know what it means. Sanji said you might know."

Nami turned away, twiddling her fingers and blushing like crazy. She couldn't believe her ears.

Luffy, her idiot captain and boyfriend, is talking about having sex and doesn't even know it!

"Nami?" Luffy called. "Hello~!"

"Huh?" Nami muttered, turning back to face him, again. "W-what?"

"Why haven't you answered my question, yet?" Luffy asked.

"Uh…" Nami muttered. "Well…um…I…"

Luffy tilted his head like a confused puppy.

Suddenly, Sanji came out of the kitchen.

"Nami! Robin! Time to eat~!" he called. "That goes for you dumb-asses, too!"

_Thank you, Sanji,_ Nami thought.

XXX

The Straw Hats entered the kitchen to eat lunch: some beef stew with noodles.

Nami, sitting next to Luffy, was being very quiet while she ate her meal. It did give the others some cause for concern.

"Are you okay, Nami?" asked Chopper.

"You're being awfully quiet," Usopp said.

"I'm just fine," said Nami. "Couldn't be better."

"Are you sure?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy," Nami replied. "I'm just fine."

"Okay," Luffy said. "By the way, you still haven't answered my question, Nami."

_Oh, no,_ thought the navigator.

"What does 'making love' mean?" Luffy asked.

**HURK!** Blizzard choked on his stew.

**SPURRT!** Zoro spat out his drink.

"My word!" Brook gasped.

**CRACK!** Sanji accidentally broke his fork.

Franky lifted up his sunglasses with one eyebrow cocked.

Usopp promptly got out of his seat and left, his lunch left untouched.

"I've lost my appetite," he said.

"Wait," Chopper said. "I don't get it."

Robin chuckled.

Nami's palm soon met her face.

**SLAM!** Zoro slammed his hands on the table as he stood up.

"Can't you keep that shit to yourselves?" he shouted, questioningly, mainly looking at Nami and Luffy in a somewhat accusing manner. "I mean, honestly! This is where we EAT, for goodness sake!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"Gee, Luffy," Franky said. "I didn't know you started even think about doing stuff like that." He then grinned. "Then again, when was the last time you ever got to blow off some steam, huh?"

"What?" Luffy questioned.

"C-can we not talk about this?" Nami asked. "Please?"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Perhaps it is about time, isn't it?"

"About time for what?" Luffy asked.

"AAAAAH! Guys! Blizzard's choking!" Chopper cried, finally noticing the wolf-dog's struggle to get out the chunk of beef that had accidentally gotten lodged into his windpipe.

"For once, I think Moss-head was right," said Sanji. "This is where we eat, everybody! Please, let's not talk about this, now!"

"Let's not talk about what?" Luffy asked. "I don't understand!"

"You guys, didn't you hear me?" Chopper questioned. "BLIZZARD IS CHOKING! Oh, for goodness sake! Do I have to do everything myself?"

The reindeer jumped down from his seat, shifted into Heavy Point form, grabbed the suffocating wolf-dog from behind, and began to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him.

**KOFF!** Blizzard coughed up the chunk of beef in his throat, and panted heavily.

"I still don't understand," said Luffy. "What's 'making love' mean?"

Nami, still blushing as red as a beet, just got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen. Luffy noticed this, and couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Is…is Nami mad at me?" asked Luffy, innocently.

"No, Luffy," Robin said before she got up and took his hand in hers. "Come with me. You want to know what making love is, right?"

Luffy nodded and allowed the historian to lead him out of the kitchen and into the library.

_~That night~_

"So…that's what it is?"

"Mm-hmm."

Luffy sat in the chair across from Robin, his face flushed red and seemingly mortified.

"Wow," he said. "Just…just wow."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it like that, Luffy," said Robin. "I understand if-"

"Well, actually," Luffy started, "maybe…it's not so bad. I mean…if boyfriends and girlfriends do it, and since Nami are boyfriend and girlfriend, we might like it! But…then again…I don't wanna do something Nami doesn't wanna do."

"That's very thoughtful, Luffy," Robin said with a smile.

"So…if I tell her that I know, now," said Luffy, "she won't be mad at me, anymore…right?"

"Luffy, Nami was never mad at you to begin with," said Robin. "She was just…flustered at the idea."

"Oh!" Luffy said. "Good! I don't like when Nami's mad at me."

Robin chuckled.

"Well, I think Sanji's got dinner ready by now," said Luffy as he stood up and headed for the door. As he opened it, he saw…Nami, and it looked like she was about to reach for the knob and open the door, herself, but she pulled her hand back when she saw her captain about to exit from the library.

"Oh, Luffy," Nami said.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy greeted.

A slight, somewhat awkward pause.

"So, uh…yeah," Luffy said.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. With what, she had no idea.

"Listen, Luffy," she said. "About what you asked me, I-"

"It's okay, Nami," said Luffy. "Robin explained everything."

"She did?" Nami asked, earning a nod in reply. "Oh."

Then, out of the blue, Luffy quickly captured Nami's lips with his own, taking her by surprise, and as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away, wearing his signature grin.

"I understand, Nami," he said. "If you don't wanna sex with me, then that's fine."

Nami's eyes went wide, and her face blushed redder than before.

"Well, see ya at dinner!" Luffy said before he hungrily ran to the kitchen.

Nami, meanwhile, just fell to her hands and knees.

_Now what'll I do?_ she thought. _Why does he have to be so stupidly naïve?_

Robin just chuckled.

_~The next day~_

It was just a couple of hours before lunch was ready, so Luffy, Usopp, Blizzard, and Chopper played a game of soccer on the deck.

The score so far: Team Luffy (consisting of Luffy and Blizzard), 35; Team Captain Usopp (consisting of Usopp and Chopper), 12.

"Monkey D. Luffy has the ball!" Luffy announced as he dribbled the soccer ball between his feet. "He's heading for the goal! He shoots!"

He kicked the ball into the goal that Chopper was guarding. The little reindeer tried to catch it, but he didn't make it, so it was another point for Team Luffy.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAL!" Luffy cheered, his hands thrown up into the air.

"No fair," Chopper said.

"Yeah," Usopp agreed. "I don't know why we agreed to play with soccer with you when you we're not as good as you are!"

"Don't hate the kicker, hate the game," Luffy stated.

"It's don't hate the 'player', Luffy," said Usopp.

"Oh, Luffy~!"

Luffy looked up and saw Nami on the upper deck, coming out of the women's quarters…and she didn't look very happy.

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered.

"Luffy, I think Nami wants you," Chopper said.

"And I think you better go see what she wants," Usopp added. "Now."

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Get up here! Now!"

Luffy gulped before he stretched his arms, grabbed the railing, and propelled himself up to the upper deck, standing next to Nami.

"Inside," Nami ordered, pointing to the women's quarters.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Just go," Nami nearly snapped.

Luffy flinched, a bit, but then he entered the room, and upon entering, he saw Robin, sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Hello, Luffy," she said.

"Uh…Robin?" Luffy asked. "What are you doing here?"

Robin just chuckled in reply.

"Robin, if you'll excuse us," said Nami.

"Of course," Robin said before she got up from her chair and prepared to leave, but not before she turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Play nice," she said.

"W-wait, what now?" Luffy questioned.

Robin left before she could answer, leaving Luffy alone with…Nami, who closed the door behind Robin and promptly _locked_ it.

Luffy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, his nervousness growing with each passing second.

Why did Nami call him in here and tell Robin to leave? Was he in trouble? Could it be that she actually WAS mad at him yesterday and still is?

The suspense is killing him!

"Luffy."

Luffy cringed before he turned to see Nami, sitting down on her bed.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

Nami patted the empty space next to her.

"Sit down," she said.

"B-but why?" Luffy asked.

"I said 'sit'," Nami said.

Luffy quickly plopped his rump on the bed, right next to Nami.

Then…silence.

"Uh, Nami?" Luffy asked. "W-what's going on? Is this about what I said the other day? I'm not in trouble, am I? You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Luffy, first of all, calm your ass down," Nami said. "Second, yes, this is about you said the other day."

Luffy whimpered at that answer.

"Third," Nami continued, "no you're not in trouble in trouble, and fourth, no, I'm not mad."

"Oh, good," Luffy said as he attempted to get up. "So, I'm free to go, right?"

**WHAP!** Nami grabbed the back of Luffy's cardigan.

"Not so fast, mister," she said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Luffy said as he was pulled back to sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Listen, Luffy," Nami said. "About you and me having…sex and all…"

"What about it?" asked Luffy.

"Well…it's not like I haven't thought about it," Nami answered.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yes," Nami replied. "And…to be honest…I think it'd be kinda nice, you and me. I mean, sure, maybe we don't have that much in common, but…we do love each other, very much, don't we?"

"Of course, we do!" Luffy replied. "It's just…"

"Just what, Luffy?" Nami asked. "What's wrong?"

Luffy heaved a sigh and looked away from Nami.

"Well," he began, "I don't wanna do something if you don't want to. I mean…Robin said that we can have sex if we both wanna do it."

"And what makes you that I don't want to?" asked Nami.

"Well, when Robin explained it to me," said Luffy, "and when I saw you blushing, I thought it sounded pretty gross, and you pretty much knew, too, so I-"

"Luffy," Nami suddenly cut him off. "Listen. We're both human, right?"

Luffy nodded.

"And we both know humans have needs, don't we?"

Luffy nodded, again.

"Now, listen…you have permission, okay? If you want to have sex with me, then go ahead…because I want to have sex with you."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Luffy, somewhat hesitantly.

Nami nodded in reply.

"O-okay," Luffy said. "Uh…Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"…I don't know how to start."

Nami giggled at her boyfriend's simplemindedness, but then, she gently placed her hand on Luffy's cheek, causing him to blush. Then, she tenderly caressed his face and brushed her fingers through his mop of unruly, tangled hair, and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Luffy closes his eyes, letting Nami lead him, and then, she prodded his lips with her tongue, as if asking for entrance. Luffy parted his lips, letting Nami's tongue enter. Of course, she had to go into a brief battle with his tongue in order to gain permission to explore. After maybe a few seconds, Nami won and let her tongue explore the wet, warm cavern of Luffy's mouth. She could taste the beef stew he had last afternoon, as well as the dinner of shark meat last night and the ham-pepper-and-cheese omelets that Sanji made for breakfast this morning. Also, she could make out a tiny hint of candy and maybe one of her tangerines.

Nami pulled out her tongue back into her mouth, but not before she tapped Luffy's tongue with her own and beckoned it to follow. Luffy obeyed and gained entrance through Nami's lips. He could taste sweet tangerines on Nami's tongue, as well as that drink Sanji made the other day for the girls. It had a bit of a bold flavor, but the sweetness of Nami's tangerines seemed to overpower it. Nami moaned in Luffy's mouth as he continued to kiss her. However, their lungs started to remind them that they needed to breathe, so they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

They both panted, their faces flushed red and their eyes looking slightly dazed.

(A/N: This is where things could get really hot, so buckle up.)

"L-Luffy," Nami said. "I…I want you to touch me."

"Where?" Luffy asked.

"Anywhere," Nami replied. "Anywhere you want…captain."

Luffy looked at Nami, and then reached over and put his hand on her face. He softly brushed his thumb against her cheek. He could feel Nami's body heat rising a bit, and when he let his hands explore down to her soft, supple breasts, he felt her get even hotter. He even heard her moan, a little.

That's when things seemed to get really intense.

Luffy kissed Nami, again, and this time, this one seemed to be a bit more aggressive. He grinded her mouth hungrily. His kiss was a bit sloppy, but to Nami, that was okay. As he continued to kiss her, he began to untie her bikini top, and Nami was doing the same with his cardigan. Luffy decided to help her by pulling off the sweater for her, leaving his upper body bare. His body was getting too hot for it, anyway.

Next, Luffy began to press his palms against Nami's breasts, making Nami moan in his mouth, a bit louder than before. Luffy responded by making a moan of his own. Then, he pulled away and looked at Nami's breasts. Her teats were hard and erect. Following his instinct, Luffy began to put mouth around her left breast and started to suck and lick on the teat, and all that did was make Nami moan louder.

"Luffy…!" she almost cried. She didn't want to be too loud.

Luffy suddenly pulled away.

"How…is it?" he asked, panting.

"It feels…so good," Nami answered, also panting.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, receiving a nod in reply.

Luffy then looked at Nami's pants, and then back up Nami, as if asking permission.

Nami smiled, and nodded her head.

Luffy smiled back, and then reached down and began to unbutton her pants. Then, he unzipped the zipper, revealing Nami's panties. They were a lemony yellow color with orange hearts printed on them.

Luffy gulped, but continued to pull her pants off.

"Luffy?" Nami asked. "Is it okay if…I touch you?"

"O…okay," Luffy answered.

Nami began to untie Luffy's sash and undo pants, and when she unzipped that zipper, boy was she in for a surprise.

Luffy's hard, throbbing, cock was a lot bigger than she thought it would be.

Then again, that is Luffy for you. He never ceases to surprise.

"Wow, Luffy," said Nami. "You're so…big."

"I know," Luffy said.

Nami put her hand on Luffy's thick, wet cock and began to rub along it, up and down, all the way to the tip. Luffy moaned and panted, but he figured that if Nami was going to tease him, then he might as well tease her back.

He took two fingers and slipped them through Nami's panties and in between her legs…right inside of her.

Nami moaned loudly and embraced Luffy as he continued to tease her and she did the same with him.

"You're so wet and slippery," said Luffy. He then pulled his fingers out, revealing a white, milky fluid dripping from them. He licked it, and then licked his lips.

"It tastes sweet," he said.

Nami smirked.

"Do you even know what you're supposed to do?" she asked.

Luffy looked at his fingers, then at Nami, and then looked in between her legs, and then back at Nami.

"I…I know," he said.

"Then do it," Nami told him.

Luffy pulled Nami's pants and panties all the way down to her ankles. Then he pulls down his own pants, just below his ass, and slowly guided his cock…inside Nami.

Nami grunted as Luffy entered her, taking him by surprise.

"Does it hurt?" Luffy asked. "If you want, I can stop!"

"No, Luffy, it's fine," Nami said. "It…it's supposed to hurt like that."

"It is?" Luffy asked. "Oh. Well…you'll let me know if I'm going too far, right?"

Nami nods.

"Okay," Luffy said before he continued to put his cock inside Nami. Instinct then takes over and the captain began to slowly thrust in and out, making the navigator moan, even more. At this point, she didn't care how loud she was being. She was enjoying this, and Luffy could tell.

Nami then sat up and embraced Luffy and kissed him as he continued to thrust. They moaned in each other's mouths and their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. However, Nami grunted a bit when Luffy started to thrust a bit faster.

"L-Luffy, wait," Nami said. "Too fast. Take it easy. I'll tell you when to go faster."

Luffy nodded in understanding and started to slow down, again. However, he did go a little bit deeper, hitting Nami's weak points.

"Luffy~!" Nami moaned.

Luffy took that as a signal to go in faster, and apparently, he was right, for Nami was moaning even more than before with tears of pure pleasure falling from her eyes.

"Luffy~!" Nami cried, once more.

"Nami~!" Luffy cried out before he kissed his navigator, again.

Nami pulled away and held Luffy close.

"L-Luffy…!" she said. "I think…I'm gonna…!"

"You're gonna what?" Luffy asked. "What's wrong?"

Nami screamed, having finally reached her climax, and her cum soon spilled out of her.

Luffy looked down at the milky white substance that came from Nami.

"Oh," he said. "That's what you were trying to tell me."

He then pulled out of Nami, slowly so as not to hurt her. His cock was now limp and no longer throbbing.

Nami panted, her eyes dazed, her face flushed red, and a tired smile on her face. She then rested her head on Luffy's shoulder and embraced, heaving a satisfied sigh.

"That was…amazing," Luffy said.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "You sure are full of surprises, huh, Luffy?"

Luffy chuckled.

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in reply.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For this. Having sex with me. It kind of shows me how much you love me."

"Oh. You think we should do it, again?"

"Nah. I'm kind of tired and sore, now."

"Me, too."

"How about we take a nap?"

"Can we eat afterward?"

"Sure."

With that, Luffy and Nami lied down in the bed, side-by-side. Luffy smiled and gently placed his hand on Nami's cheek, making her smile.

"I love you, Nami," he said and gave her one more passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Luffy," Nami said before she fell asleep in Luffy's arms.

XXX

Outside, Blizzard sat by the door with his pricked ear glued to it, and all he could do was smile and shake his head.

_Way to go, Luffy,_ Blizzard thought.

Right nearby, Sanji was down on his hands and knees with comical tears of sorrow falling from his eyes.

"Why, Nami? Why?" he questioned, tearfully.

**THE END**

* * *

****So, here's my first lemon-y fic. Please don't hate me.

Review, please!


End file.
